1. Field of the Invention
The present application is generally related to vehicles having wheels, and is more specifically related to foot-powered scooters.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need for an environmentally friendly, individual means of transportation that is sufficiently compact and easy to transport and store. In many instances, a bicycle is not an adequate solution due to its size, weight, and complex structure.
One alternative to a bicycle for personal transportation is a foot powered scooter having a front wheel and a rear wheel, and a foot platform whereby one foot is placed on the foot platform and the other foot is used to push the scooter forward. The elimination of pedals, gears, and chains makes the scooter significantly lighter and less expensive than a bicycle.
One problem with conventional scooters is that two hands are required to steer. In addition, conventional scooters perform all of the turning function through the front wheel, which reduces the level of stability and control.
Thus, there is a need for a new and improved foot powered scooter that can be steered using only one hand, and whose turning function is performed by both the front and rear wheels working in harmony with one another. There also remains a need for a foot powered scooter that provides enhanced stability, that is easier to turn, and that provides “carving” action found in conventional skateboards.